


Acquired (dis)Taste

by altehst



Series: Age Switch AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, according to 100 percent of little brothers at least, and also older brothers and their gfs are DISGUSTING, and bruce is like, in which brothers are brothers, most of this is just Dick embarrassing his little bros lol, sorry there's not a lot of dialogue :/, you got nothing on me kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altehst/pseuds/altehst
Summary: In which Dick and Barbara kiss, Damian is reminded that Tim is still only fourteen despite his many accomplishments as Robin, Red or otherwise, Jason is ostensibly older and more mature (but not really), Dick is a "mean" older brother, and Bruce never fails to obtain justice for his Robins, current or otherwise.Or, in classic Wayne family form, Dick embarrasses all three of his little brothers and is then embarrassed by his dad.





	Acquired (dis)Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Writing something quick and fluffy in this AU! Set a month or two after the first story in the series, so same ages as there. I'd recommend reading it so that you're a little more familiar with the AU, but the gist of it is that Tim was still Robin before Damian but Damian is older.
> 
> Ages: 
> 
> Dick and Barbara: 23
> 
> Jason: 19
> 
> Damian: 16
> 
> Tim: 14

Dick watches as the door to Barbara's apartment opens, his face lighting up at the sight of his girlfriend. He holds the door open for her as she maneuvers out, then shuts and locks it before turning to look up at him. "You ready?"

Dick grins down at her. "I'm always ready for dinner with you."

Barbara laughs. "You're sappy."

Dick can't contain his own chuckle. "You know you love me."

The drive to the Manor is filled with casual chitchat, as both Dick and Barbara have long since reached the point in their relationship where even talking about mundane things with the other is a pleasure. There isn't any pressure to have deep conversations every time they talk, and they fill the time easily as Dick talks about his brothers and Barbara about her father. 

Once they arrive and are in the Manor, Dick is slightly surprised to see Bruce and all three of his younger brothers waiting in the entryway along with Alfred. It's been a while since Barbara's been over for dinner, sure, but this is quite the welcoming committee. Still, he watches the scene unfold about him with no small amount of relief that his brothers are actually all getting along at the same time for once. 

Bruce bends down to give Barbara a hug. "Good to see you in person."

Barbara smiled up at him. "You too, Bruce."

After greeting the rest of the family, they make the quick trip to the dining room and are served by Alfred, who declines their invitation to eat with them in favor of retiring early for the night. Light conversation is made, and as Dick watches Barbara laugh, it hits him how much he loves her.

He leans over to give his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips. It's habit to share small moments like that from time to time, and he thinks nothing of it. However, he almost bursts out laughing when he sees Tim, who's seated directly across from the couple, start to flush a bright red and look distinctly uncomfortable. 

Dick isn't the only one who's noticed. Damian, glancing over at Tim, frowns. "What is the matter, Timothy? Grayson is merely showing his affection for his significant other."

Everyone's watching Tim now, and therefore does  _not_ see the smile that spreads over Dick's face. He leans forward. "Yeah, Tim, what's the matter?"

Poor Tim looks like he wants to be anywhere but here. Dick doesn't wait for an answer before he raises his eyebrows at Barbara, leaning in to give her another quick peck as she nods with a smile, obviously catching the drift of his plan. "Does that bother you?"

Tim mumbles something under his breath. Jason snorts from where he's seated beside the younger boy. "Can you say it any quieter, kid?" 

Flustered, Tim blurts out, "It's kind of gross!"

Then he buries his tomato-red face in his hands. Damian sniffs. "Hm. Children can be so immature."

Dick's grin grows as he looks at Damian. "Oh, so it won't bother you when I do this, then?" 

He turns to Babs and pulls her in for another kiss- still just on the lips, but definitely worthy of a romantic song in a musical. When he looks back up, Damian's staring at his plate, Tim is still doing his level best to shove the heels of his hands into his face, and even Jason looks uncomfortable.

To his surprise, none of his brothers speak. 

Instead, it's Bruce. The man has leaned back in his chair, his hands crossed over his stomach as he stares up at the chandelier. "You know what this reminds me of?"

Babs looks over at Bruce, not even trying to hide her grin at her boyfriend's brothers' embarrassment. She ignores Dick's frantic gestures to stop talking, as he is suddenly sure that this will not end well for him. "What?"

Dick watches warily as Bruce begins to speak. "I remember when Dick was getting ready for his first date with you, Barbara."

Dick shoots to his feet. "Wow, is that the time? Haha, I think we need to go, Babs-"

His girlfriend gives him a _look_. "Sit down."

Dick sits.

Bruce continues. "Anyways, I remember he had just asked you out. And that's a story for another time, but there was enough teenage angst in this house that I legitimately thought that he was going to get piercings and die his hair or something for a while."

Dick sinks lower in his chair. He knows exactly where this story is going, and he doesn't like the way his brothers are looking at Bruce in anticipation. Bruce keeps talking. "So Dick spends an hour trying to decide what to wear, insisting I give him feedback after every outfit. And I'm sitting there, thinking he's just trying to be prepared, watching him get more and more worked up, before I finally tell him to just pick an outfit."

Dick slides lower in his seat. Here it comes. "So he picks an outfit, and then he starts to leave, and I say, 'Where are you going?' And he turns to me, looking at me like I've suddenly lost my mind, and he goes, 'Uh, my date?' And I look at him, and I say, 'Isn't it tomorrow?' And then he stares at me like I've lost my mind before he checks the calendar and realizes he was about to pick up his date twenty-four hours early."

Dick groans, hiding his face in his hands as his family laughs around him. Jason's half-bent over, Tim's face is red from laughing so hard, and even Damian is grinning. 

Babs laughs, patting him on the back and dissolving into giggles every time she tries to stop laughing. "I can't say I've heard that part of the story before, but I believe it."

Dick glares at Bruce as the older man smiles at him. "You're the worst."

Bruce's smile grows. "I can live with that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is eh but that's where I wanted to end it so
> 
> Also! I'm working on the next plot-story in this series and it's turning into a monster lol but I wanted to write something quick and light hearted in this AU


End file.
